Love Times Two
by Maika24
Summary: Leo finds out that Yuiko is carrying his child, but when his family finds out, what does he do? He insists upon marriage, but Yuiko refuses to be wed until she has had the baby, and all of the relatives issues are gone. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Something wasn't right. As I came out of the bathroom stall, I started to count my fingers, one, two, three weeks late. "It couldn't be!" I thought. It just happened a few weeks ago. A few weeks ago Leo was going to leave me, but then the snow came falling, and he came back. That wasn't the only thing that happened. After we left the park, he came to my house. Dad wasn't home, so he spent the night and that's when it all happened. I don't have to be home because my dad is still gone; he had a meeting that was very important. School was getting harder, and I just made it harder, so I decided as soon as school was out, I will take the test.

I got off the bus and started walking to the convenient store. As I walked into the store, I stopped and looked around to see if there was anyone I knew here, no one. Frantically I scurried to the aisle with the "Medical" sign over it and picked out my test. As soon as I paid for it, I rushed into the restroom.

I waited the five minutes and turned the test over. There was a red plus sign. I thought," I'm pregnant and I'm happy, but what will Leo think?" I didn't really care; it's Leo's and my baby. The only thing is what can I tell him? I washed my hands, destroyed the evidence, and left the bathroom. I was about to exit the store when I felt someone's eye on my back. I turned to look to see who it was, and it was the familiar cashier glaring at me. Swiftly I left the store and got on the bus.

Leo was there waiting for me, as usual. I wasn't even half way in the house when I had two scarred arms wrapped around me. "Hey, I've been worrying. Where were you?" said Leo. I couldn't think of an excuse, so I told him the truth," Umm…I've been taking umm…a test." Leo looked at me. "I can't really describe it," I said staring up into his beautiful eyes. Slowly he lowered his head and said," Are you ok?" "Yeah, just don't feel good" I answered. Then I noticed that I didn't feel good, and I was really tired. "I think I'm going to go to bed early" I said, lazily walking to my room, but Leo lifted me off the ground, as if I weighed nothing, and carried me to my room. When he laid me down, I drifted off to sleep.

Leo was walking down the street when he heard someone call out his name. He turned around to see who it was; it was Banchou. He was really far away, but Leo could hear him. Banchou was screaming, "Is it true, is Yuiko really pregn…." He said pausing on the word. Then he said," You don't know. She hasn't told you, but why? Did you see Yuiko last night?" "Yeah but she was sick so she didn't say much. She just said she took a test and that was it, though she didn't tell what kind. Why, is she ok?" questioned Leo. "Yeah, she's ok. Do you know what's wrong with her?" As Leo thought about it, he didn't know. Slowly he shook his head. Banchou began, "There's a rumor that Yuiko is pregnant. I sent one of my guys to watch her and they saw her buy a pregnancy test too. Leo, did you guys…" Leo was so dumb struck, he could only nod. Was that why she was acting weird last night? Why didn't Yuiko tell him? Without another word said, Leo turned and walked home.

Leo got half way home, then he started to run. Many things were going through his mind like, "Why?" Surely she wasn't scared of him. Was she?

When he arrived home, he went to check on Yuiko. She was still asleep and some of the color returned, but she still looked tired. He got up and walked out the door, happily.

When I got up, it was about two P.M. and the phone was ringing. I heard speaking, then it stopped. The next thing I know there's footsteps coming my way. I looked up to see Leo staring at me with caring eyes and a sad smile. He said, "We need to talk", throwing me in his arms carrying me to the living room. He sat me down and left, when he came back he had some food with him. I was starving, and I could eat anything. I didn't care about anything right now except Leo and the food (yes, I did say food). Leo placed the plate in front of me, and I began to eat. Leo began to speak at the same second." I went to town today, and I saw Banchou," he said pausing looking at me with his puppy eyes. I started to wonder where he was going with this, and abruptly I stopped eating. The cashier at the convenience I went to was one of Banchou's men.

Could Leo know? Well I was about to find out. Leo said," I know your secret."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

He was bound to find out sooner or later, it just happened sooner. He was still staring at me when I said," I was going to tell you, but I was worried. Are you mad?" When Leo thought about it, he knew he should be mad, but he would never be at Yuiko. He began to think," Is Yuiko really scared of me? She says that she isn't, but why did she ask if I was mad?" He said," No, I'll never be mad at you, I can't. Why didn't you tell me?" Yuiko froze for a second then began," I just found out, and I was worried how you would act. I was going to tell you when I thought it was a good time." Leo couldn't think about what he was going to do next. He didn't really mind that she didn't tell him, he was just worried. He asked," Tell me everything. I need to know." So for the next three hours, I began to explain everything to Leo.

"Leo, what do we do? We're still in school. What about my dad?" I said in horror. "Oh…. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Your dad said he'll be staying in that town. They needed him, and so your dad agreed to a raise and permanent housing, but he needed to know you had a place to stay till he could finish. So I said you could come live with me," he said smiling. I was so happy that I had one less thing to worry about, but what about school? Do I quit school? No, but I'll need to get a job, so I can pay for the baby. Then all of a sudden, I started to wonder if Leo was go to help raise our baby, so I asked," Leo, I need to know if you're going to help, and I need to get a job to pay for this." Leo stared at me as if I was crazy. He began to say," Actually, I wanted to mar….." but he couldn't get the words out, so he cleared his throat and began to speak again," I want to marry you, our child can't grow up without a stable family, and most of all, I love you."

I already knew that Leo loved me, but I didn't want him proposing to me just because I'm pregnant. As I sat there, not saying anything, I could see Leo getting more, and more anxious by the minute. I knew that soon he'll want an answer, but I also knew that he'll want the exact opposite of what I was about to say. I said in a whispered tone," I can't marry you just for the baby, Leo. I love you, too, and you know that, otherwise I wouldn't have your child growing inside me, but we aren't ready." Leo didn't say anything for the next five minutes, so I decided to break the silence. I began," Leo, I understand that you are probably mad at me, and I understand that you also probably don't want to be around me anymore, but….." just that second, Leo jerked his head up, only to have an ear to ear grin on his face, then he spoke," Oh… I'll be here. I'm someway or another, going to get you to marry me. I didn't just want to marry because you're pregnant. I've been planning to ask you for a while, but I was going to wait until after graduation. I want to be there and witness the whole nine months and more, but I don't want you to work. I'll pay for the expenses, but I still want you to live with me," he finished. A puddle of relief washed over me as he finished speaking. Knowing that he wasn't mad, and that he still loved me, just made me happier, but knowing that he wanted our child, made my day.

That night, as I lay down next to my sleeping Leo, I thought of what it could be like, to marry Leo.

Moving into Leo's house took longer than I thought. If Leo wasn't being so careful about my health, we would have had it done faster. He wouldn't let me do anything, but he did that before I had gotten pregnant. Right after his accident, he wouldn't let me hold the umbrella, without whining the whole time. He still whines, but old habits die hard. As soon as we finished, we went in the house, showered, and went to bed.


End file.
